


Living Habits

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Beta John, Fluff, Humor, Its hella hot, Like, M/M, Omega Alexander, and I was comparing one of my trips to my friends life, and cowboy boots are way overpriced, at least they give lots of food, dont go to Texas, its kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander and Thomas compare their lives.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Living Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gina_TheMoronicFujoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_TheMoronicFujoshi/gifts).



> This was based off of a tumblr crack post
> 
> Your welcome

“How was your life growing up?” Alexander asks.

Thomas smiles, looking nostalgic. “We used to drive up to to the Netherlands to do our grocery shopping since it was 40 minutes away and dad didn’t like the stores in our area. And we’d always go by grandma’s house in Germany on the weekends. It was lots of fun. How about you?”

“Um. Well, once. In Texas. I drove 9 hours. And I. Was still in Texas?” Alexander says, tone questioning.

Thomas looks at Alexander in shock for a minute before bursting into laughter.

“Hey, not all of us grew up in Europe,” Alexander complains.

“I’m know, I’m sorry, it’s just 9 hours? That’s fucking ridiculous,” Thomas wheezes.

“Yeah well, Texas is hella big,” Alexander mutters in annoyance.

Thomas snorts. “I can see that.”

When Alexander sends him a withering glare, the alpha relents.

“Ok, fine, I’m sorry you didn’t grow up in luxury like me,” Thomas teases.

Alexander leans into his arms. “Damn straight.”

“Are you bi?” Thomas questions.

“Aren’t you gay?” Alexander counters.

Thomas’s eyes narrow. “Touché.”

Suddenly, John tears through the door.

“ALEXANDER, I LOST LAFAYETTE AT THE MALL, HELP!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
